Veinticinco de Diciembre
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: Muchas veces le había repetido hasta el cansancio que ese tipo de cosas no le gustaban y sin embargo ahí estaban. A veces podía detestar mucho a Erwin. [Universo Alterno] Erwin x Levi


**Shingeki no Kyojin**

 _ErwinxLevi_

 _Muchas veces le había repetido hasta el cansancio que ese tipo de cosas no le gustaban y sin embargo ahí estaban. A veces podía detestar mucho a Erwin.  
_

 **[!] NOTA:** Siempre había querido escribir un Universo Alterno de estos dos, aunque no me animaba porque si de por sí es difícil mantenerse dentro de las personalidades usando el mundo del que vienen, así es más complicado. Pero los amo tanto y merecen un pequeño momento de alegría que no pude evitarlo. Tengo varias ideas para otros one shot basadas en este mundillo. Digo, en mi cabeza viven juntos, Levi se encarga de la decoración de su casa y Erwin lleva pan dulce casi cada noche porque es lo que le gusta cenar. En fin. **[!]**

 **[!] NOTA 2:** Toda la idea surgió por un video EruRi de YT llamado "Just a little bit" del canal de Studio Sagittarius. Por si gustan verlo y quieren hacerse más una idea de cómo visualizo estéticamente a Levi **[!]**

¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!

* * *

 **Veinticinco de Diciembre  
**

Era un día bastante frío y no era para menos, desde temprano en la mañana había comenzado a nevar y era hora que no dejaba de hacerlo. Aunque para ser franco no era molesto ni mucho menos. De alguna forma era acogedor incluso si aún se encontraba en la oficina a esa hora. Pero no importaba, estaba por salir, así que observar un poco más los copos de nieve caer y las luces de decoración que se había puesto a lo largo de la calle desde los cristales del edificio no le quitaría mucho tiempo

Terminó de colocarse su abrigo y lo abrochó, se puso los guantes, tomó las llaves del edificio, salió y cerró. Sintió enseguida lo helado del viento y notó cómo sus mejillas se ponían rojas por el frío. Giró, bajó las escaleras que daban a la entrada y se dirigió al coche que ya lo esperaba a pie del edificio. Abrió la puerta y se metió. A pesar de haber estado poco tiempo fuera, sintió un alivio al encontrarse dentro de un lugar que le permitiera un poco de calor.

-Buenas noches, Levi- escuchó.

-Nunca se te va a quitar, ¿verdad? Esa manera tan ñoña y tuya de hablar Erwin- contestó, sin realmente pensar que fuera algo que le molestara.

El hombre al lado suyo, de cejas pobladas y ojos azules, rió un poco ante el comentario. Arrancó el auto y comenzaron a andar.

Tomaron dirección a un restaurante que a ambos les encantaba. Un lugar costoso para ser sinceros pero de exquisita comida e impecable decoración. No lo habían dicho, pero horas antes, cuando lo planearon por mensaje, sabía la razón por la cual Erwin lo quería invitar a cenar aquella noche.

Recargando su codo en el antebrazo de la puerta y a su vez su mejilla en su puño, vio de reojo al hombre que conducía. Tenía el cabello pulcramente peinado y despedía un agradable aroma de agua de colonia. Sus manos firmes en el volante.

-¿Qué tal tu día?

Su nariz grande y de tabique aparentemente roto. Sus pestañas rubias.

\- Alger volvió a salir temprano dejándome de nuevo a cargo. Es un poco molesto para mí, pero al menos los demás trabajan mejor cuando el dueño del lugar no está ahí. Tuvimos reuniones con clientes e inversionistas. Realmente no fue un día tan diferente.

Sus delgados y rosados labios. Su quijada perfectamente cuadrada.

-Te tiene una gran confianza. Eso es bueno. Dale saludos de mi parte.

-Ha... ve personalmente a platicar con él.

De nuevo esa risa de voz gruesa. Giró de nuevo la mirada hacia el camino justo a tiempo para ver el alto en el semáforo y sentir el frenar del carro. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y su otra mano recargada en el asiento. Aún con los guantes puestos, sintió cómo Erwin colocaba su mano sobre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos y apretando un poco en puño. Esos pequeños gestos siempre le relajaban.

Continuaron su viaje hasta llegar al restaurante. Bajaron del coche y una vez en recepción Erwin se adelantó un paso.

-Buenas noches, caballeros. ¿Cuentan con reservación?

-Buenas noches. Sí, para las diez de la noche, a nombre de Erwin Smith.

El host le brindó una sonrisa, ajustó sus lentes y busco el nombre en su libro de reservaciones.

-¡Ah, aquí está! Dos personas, ¿cierto? Síganme.

Caminaron al final del restaurante, a una de las mesas más cotizadas según comentaba el señor. Se encontraba justo al lado de la pared de cristal dandp vista de toda la ciudad, que, en esas épocas, resultaba un agradable panorama de nieve y luces parpadeantes.

Tomaron lugar uno frente al otro y pidieron una botella de vino que llegó casi enseguida.

-¿A ti? ¿Cómo te va en la universidad? - preguntó mientras Erwin servía las copas.

-Bastante bien, considerando que a pesar de que aún no son las vacaciones invernales, muchos estudiantes ya se ausentan. Quiero cambiar el concepto de toda la carrera y crear un nuevo enfoque de las materias.

Le pasó su copa y lo vio a los ojos alzando un poco la suya y acercándosela para hacer un brindis. Por supuesto que él no lo iba a hacer y lo sabía. Así que sólo lo miró por breves segundos y dio un sorbo a su vino. El rubio solo sonrió y también bebió.

-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? ¿No ya son la mejor universidad que la imparte?

-Lo somos, pero no quiere decir que sea perfecta. Cuando estuve trabajando de ello en las empresas y oficinas había muchas cosas que no me habían enseñado en la escuela. Cosas que podrían impartirse y hacerte más competente -otro sorbo- Creo que en realidad esa es la razón por la que no dude en aceptar cuando me ofrecieron ser el director de la carrera- comentó pensativo.

Realmente admiraba su capacidad por ver un hueco de oportunidad en casi cualquier cosa, esa forma suya de ver lo que otros no.

-¿Y te permitirán hacerlo?

Los platos que habían pedido acababan de llegar. Él había ordenado un fillet mignon con salsa de ciruela dulce y papas horneadas. Erwin, por su parte, un tournedó a tres cuartos con pasta y ensalada como acompañamiento... Ensalada que incluía cherry tomatoes, los más odiados por él.

\- Por supuesto. Fue una de las condiciones cuando firmé el contrato. Mientras me mantenga dentro del presupuesto y enseñe un plan detallado donde incluya todos los beneficios no habrá problema -comenzaron a cortar y comer.

-Lograrás hacerlo.

-Gracias.

Agarró su tenedor y estiró un poco su brazo para clavar en él uno de los pequeños tomates a sabiendas que no importaba el momento: tarde o temprano Erwin se los dejaría a él. Se lo llevó a la boca y el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Qué bien me conoces.

-No, sólo me di cuenta de lo mimado que fuiste desde niño cuando te conocí.

-Llevo rato queriendo preguntarte Levi, ¿por qué llevas anteojos puestos?

La pregunta le extraño. No llevaba lentes, los había dejado en la oficina donde los usaba. Pero la realidad es que con la afirmación, su vista enseguida notó que, en efecto, estaba portándolos.

Los sujetó con su mano en un intento inconsciente por quitárselos, pero al momento decidió dejarlos.

\- Te lo dije hace rato. Tuve junta con inversionistas, debía presentar datos duros y leer demasiadas cosas.

-Te sientan bien, también el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

Se había peinado de forma 'especial' por el trabajo, pero le agradaba saber que a Erwin también le gustaba de esa manera.

Lo observó por un momento y pudo ver las apenas perceptibles arrugas que se le formaban al lado de los ojos y las ojeras de cansancio que no tenía cuando lo conoció hacía ya casi quince años. A Erwin también comenzaba a notársele la edad. Él, por su parte, llevaba un par de meses -si no es que más de un año- que le costaba leer de manera constante sin sentir que forzara la vista.

-Ha...¿será? Estamos viejos. Si no fuera por ello me hubiera dado cuenta que aún llevaba los lentes antes de salir pero veo mejor con ellos, así que no me percaté.

-Cumplir cuarenta no te hace viejo, Levi- exclamó Erwin y pudo notar un toque de humor en su comentario.

Estaba por replicar cuando escuchó un portazo a su espalda, al otro lado del restaurante. Giró la vista para observar qué había sucedido y en eso la música clásica y tranquila que había estado sonando de fondo se convirtió en algo más alegre y movido. Vio cómo varios meseros salían con gorros de cumpleaños puestos y uno de ellos cargaba un pastel blanco. Algunos traían espanta-suegras y comenzaron a caminar hacia su dirección.

Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que pasaría y sin más tiempo que perder volteó de nueva cuenta a ver a Erwin golpeando levemente la mesa con sus manos e inclinándose hacia él.

-Erwin, NO.

Exclamó asustado. Muchas veces le había repetido hasta el cansancio que ese tipo de cosas no le gustaban y sin embargo ahí estaban. Podía sentir a su espalda los pasos acercándose y el murmullo del resto de los comensales.

-Basta- chilló entre dientes y con voz baja, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se ponían calientes y rojas de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento Levi. Sé que no son el tipo de cosas que te gustan pero... quería darte una sorpresa - lo miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa. No sabía si sincera o simplemente disfrutando el momento en el que sabía perdería su dignidad.

Más y más cerca estaban. Escuchó cómo los meseros tomaban aire para comenzar a cantar y en menos de un segundo se mentalizó para ser el centro de atención del lugar, aguantar los dos minutos que la canción duraría más los aplausos y todo quedándose ahí inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. A veces podía detestar tanto a Erwin...

Las luces se apagaron, su corazón se aceleraba al mil por hora, comenzaron a cantar y... el pastel nunca llegó. No entendía. Volteó la mirada y las velas ya estaban encendidas en el postre que habían dejado sobre la mesa al lado suyo; los meseros cantaban alegres a una mujer joven que iba acompañada de su familia.

Al momento sintió cómo su alma descansaba. No tendría que lidiar con una situación tan incómoda como aquella. Pero enseguida se percató: Erwin le había hecho creer que, en efecto, él había planeado aquello para festejarle. No pudo sentirse más avergonzado por la manera en que había reaccionado casi suplicándole que no lo hiciera. Erwin había notado su realización en su rostro porque enseguida soltó una risa discreta pero constante. No podía aguantarse.

-Caíste totalmente-comentó aún entre risas. Él lo miró entre enojado y aliviado- Nunca haría algo que te incomodara tanto, lo sabes.

Poco a poco su risa desapareció pero la sonrisa en su rostro permaneció. Un deje de ternura pudo vislumbrarse en sus ojos. Extendió un poco su mano y la acercó apenas para lograr un roce entre los dedos de ambos. La canción había terminado y el resto de los comensales estaba aplaudiéndole a aquella chica desconocida cuya fecha especial era aquel día.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Levi.

-Cállate.

A veces, también podía amar mucho a Erwin.


End file.
